


I'm undone, I'm 'bout to burst at my seams.

by transgendergerard



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Han Solo, M/M, Pansexual Lando Calrissian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: After Han and Lando go from job to job, Han decides it is best for them to go on a vacation.





	I'm undone, I'm 'bout to burst at my seams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm getting back on my fanfic writing game! I found this prompt list that my friend reblogged on his tumblr so I got the idea for this fic from that prompt list :) 
> 
> You can also send me prompts to my tumblr too: ryanprettyboyross.tumblr.com
> 
> Title is from Postcard by Troye Sivan!

Han was tried. Not physically tired, even though he could easily fall into Chewie’s arms and fall asleep right there, Han was much more emotional tired than he has been in years. Han was tired of going planet to planet, picking things up for some guy that Lando somehow knew, and going to a different planet that he will forget the name of the next day. Han hasn’t been the type of guy who would take a break, but after everything he’s been through recently, he just needs to take a break and just forget about everything. Even if it was just for a day.

 

Thought today they weren’t on any planet. They were on Canto Bight, one of the most beautiful planets Han has ever seen, even if helps any war to go on. He just can’t help but wish to take a break here with Lando even if just for a few days. Han and Lando weren’t here for vacation though, they were here to help a guy that Lando knows. They helped him get some rare materials he needed to help build some war weapons that quite frequently Han could care less about. This trip was one of the rare trips that they would be staying the night on the planet they’re on. That means a real bed and not just a bunk in the Falcon.

 

After giving the guy the supplies he needed, he gave Han and Lando a hotel key to one of the nicest hotels on the planet. Han couldn’t care what type of hotel they stayed at if they had a proper bed for him to sleep on, and this one in fact did. When Lando unlocked the door Han’s mouth fell on the floor. He knew the hotel was supposed to be nice, but not this nice.

 

“Did your guy give us the King room by any chance?” Han asked Lando while they walked in, looking around their room.

 

“Nope, this is just an ordinary room,” Lando says while taking off his cape and putting it on the chair.

 

“An ordinary room, huh? Doesn’t look quite ordinary to me.” Han says.

 

“Well, if you were a person making war weapons that this could become pretty ordinary pretty quickly I would think.” Lando says. Han nods in agreement.

 

Han has found himself in the huge bathroom. He finds a hot tube looking bath with a separate shower. He can’t help but think what it would be like to take a bath in that thing with Lando. He would ask him to do it tonight if he wasn’t so tired. That makes him turn off the bathroom light and go to the huge bed in the middle of the room that Lando has already made himself comfortable on.

 

Lando has already taken off his clothes and put on some pajamas, while Han has just taken off his jacket which Lando has definitely has noticed.

 

“What me to help you take off the rest of your clothes for you?” Lando says with a smirk. Han doesn’t feel like it, but he goes with Lando’s plan anyways. Hoping he would notice how tired he is. Han gets himself on the bed, and moves need to Lando and start kissing him. Lando moves his hands to Han’s chest to take off Han’s shirt, which he does easily. But after a while, he stops the kiss and really looks at Han.

 

“Han? Are you okay? You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Lando says.

 

“I… I’m just tired. I’m sorry.” Han says when he hides his head in Lando’s chest.

 

“Don’t be sorry Han, that isn’t your fault. We have been working none stop lately.” Lando says while he rubs Han’s back.

 

“Yeah, and that’s what I want to talk about,” Han says finally.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I just want to know what you would think about if I asked if we could take a break. Even if just a few days, go anywhere we want to go.

 

Why don’t we just fly away somewhere?” Han asks, with his eyes mostly. He holds onto Lando’s hands, never wanting to let go.

 

Lando doesn’t talk for a moment, going through his thought. Flying off to some nice planet would be nice. Just the two of them. Taking some time off together.

 

“Just fly off somewhere? I would like that Han. I would definitely like that.” Lando replies. Han just smiles. Lando kisses his forehead.

 

“When can we do it?” Han asks.

 

“Not as soon as we want to, sadly. We still have one more job to do, but after that, you can take me anywhere you want to take us.” Lando promises. Han breathes for the first time in months. He goes and kisses Lando straight on the mouth to say thank you.

 

They go on with the kissing for a bit before one of them needs to breathe, which of course is Han. Han stares into Lando’s eyes, trying to communicate what he wants to say. He ends up having to speak.

 

“I love you, Lando,” Han says breathlessly.

 

“I love you, too,” Lando says.

 

“I can’t wait to spend some time with you. Just us. For once.” Han says. Moving to lay down, as he has started to get actually tired.

 

“Me, too. Han. But it looks like you need to sleep first.” Lando says looking at Han who’s curling up to Lando’s side.

 

“No, I don’t need to sleep. A nap maybe.” Han replies with a yawn.

 

“Nope, actual sleep. We don’t have to go anywhere tomorrow, but you still have a job, and that is to sleep. Think you can do that for me?” Lando asks.

 

“Yes, only if you hold me,” Han asks quietly, scared that Lando will say no.

 

“Of course I’ll hold you, Han. Whenever you need me too.” Lando replies, moving against Han’s back and wraps his arms around his waist. Han would have replied if he doesn’t fall asleep so quickly in Lando’s arms. Dreaming of going off to some planet. Just the two of them.


End file.
